Somos Egoístas
by T-TxXxaKaRi-chanxXxT-T
Summary: el amor tiene muchas definicones "es dar si enperar nada a cambio", el rubio cree sin embargo que el amor es "egoísta" sobre todo por la situación en la que se encuentra . U no se me da hacer resumen


Hola!!!! Estoy aquí con un parche estilo pirata en el ojo derecho, se supone q mi vista esta mal y debo alejarme del computador T-T pero quería subir esta pequeña lokurilla que salió de mi cabecita después de escuchar el drama existencial de un amix muy kerido y q me hizo escuhar más de once veces la canción " a escondidaas"¬.¬U (no lo volveré a hacer) y ps el resultado lo q van a leer allí abajito XD.

Espero q x lo menos entretenga algo sino pueden opinar cómo gusten, de lo errores se aprende ¿no?

**SOMOS EGOÍSTAS**

El amor tiene muchas definiciones "es el sentimiento más puro sobre la tierra" dicen unos, "es la felicidad infinita" afirmar otros, "es dar sin esperar nada a cambio", valla cantidad de cursilerías. Yo digo que el amor es egoísta o al menos es la única manera de explicar lo que pasa entre nosotros dos, ambos somos unos egoístas.

Tú eres como la nieve de invierno, frío, cortante y si te descuidas perdiéndote en su encanto, te puede llegar hasta a matar. Yo soy, según tú, como el sol de verano, brillante y cálido, tanto que llego a asfixiarte. Dices también que ilumino cualquier lugar donde me encuentre y por eso te soy odioso muchas veces…….pero yo no te creo, yo sé que me amas.

He de decir que también somos unos cobardes que tuvimos necesidad de una cantidad descomunal de alcohol para confesar por fin sentimientos que han crecido por años, no me quejo porque ahora eres mío, por lo menos eso es lo que quiero creer.

Ahora las cosas han cambiado ¿ne?, yo he cumplido mi sueño, soy el Hokage, y tú eres mi mejor ninja, el líder Anbu y por esta situación me debes respeto. Puedo reír ahora porque sé que esto hace que se te retuerza el orgullo, al menos mientras el sol nos concede la gracia de su luz porque de noche te olvidas de mi importante cargo, vuelvo a ser Naruto, vuelvo a ser tu DOBE y eso no lo cambiaría por nada, incluso renunciaría a mi sueño por ti.

No sabes cuanto me cuesta mandarte a misiones, saber que pones tu vida en riesgo por la aldea y por mí después de todo también depende de ti la seguridad del Hokage. Los días que estas fuera simplemente no puedo dormir, no tengo hambre y parezco un muerto andante con un nudo en la garganta quitándome el aire, sólo esperando ver tu rostro para que el alma me vuelva al cuerpo y para saber que otra vez has cumplido tu promesa, la recuerdas ¿verdad? Prometiste que no morirías porque de suceder yo cogería un kunai y lo pasaría por mi cuello, no importaría nada más, te seguiría al infierno, sí porque allí es a donde iremos por utilizar a las personas tan sólo por tener miedo, porque lo que hay entre nosotros no está bien, no es correcto. Una vez en el infierno nuestros cuerpos se quemarán con las feroces llamas dejándonos la piel en carne viva, arderá mucho pero no importará porque así me pone tenerte cerca, sentiré tus manos sobre mis heridas y el dolor no contará ya que peores dolores he sentido al verte abrazar a otra, a una mujer como debería ser normal.

Pero como no piensas morir y yo tampoco, se supone que deberíamos ser felices sin embargo el orgullo te gana pero esta vez tienes toda la razón, estás molesto, hace más de un mes que no siento tu cuerpo y tu mirada cortante me atraviesa, me lastimas y todo por una tontería, porque tuve miedo de decirle a todos que te amaba y terminé comprometiéndome con Hinata, guardando apariencias y perdiéndote. ¿No te das cuenta acaso? De lo que pasa en realidad, las pequeñas grandes coincidencias de que Hinata tenga un color de cabello parecido al tuyo y la piel tan blanca y suave como la tienes tú, no te ofendas no es comparación, yo a ti te amo y ella para mí es sólo un reemplazo y me odio por eso, por usarla porque no se lo merece y porque además con todo esto estoy muy lejos de ser feliz…………como te repito…..si no es a tu lado………. No vale la pena.

Hoy el cielo está gris, parece que ha decidido llorar para ocultar mis lágrimas, me pregunto por qué eres tan desconsiderado, por qué nadie mencionó nada, ¿acaso todo estaba finamente planeado?. He recibido la invitación, la he abierto sin siquiera poder escuchar los latidos de mi corazón………¿Así que te casas mañana? , con ella, mi mejor amiga, mi rival, la que me esta robando la vida. Me empapo bajo la lluvia, quiero que el frío atraviese mis huesos y que todo acabe en un suspiro porque mañana en la noche ella dormirá en tu cama, será ella y no yo.

Dime Sasuke ¿la amas? Porque de ser así me haré un lado, todo por tu felicidad, pero ella ¿te hace sentir como lo hice yo?....claro que no, puedo asegurarlo porque a pesar de todo he llegado a creer que eres mío y eso nadie lo cambiará.

¿Cómo se sentirá acariciarla? ¿te acordarás de mí?. La besarás con pasión y ella te devolverá dulzura, entonces extrañarás mis labios. La embestirás con fuerza y la derretirás de placer y ella cegada por la lujuria gritará tu nombre y te dirá en un susurro que te ama y tú extrañarás mi cuerpo y no podrás responderle porque no sientes lo mismo. Estoy seguro Sasuke, que sólo yo puedo erizarte la piel, sólo yo puedo devolverte la vida en un beso cálido y apasionado, luchando por dominar, sólo mis manos despiertan tu lujuria y conocen cada centímetro de tu piel, sólo a mí me embestirás con fuerza y pediré más, gritaré tu nombre sensualmente y haré que grites el mío, que me llames y me necesites, sólo yo te llevaré al máximo de los placeres y te demostraré lo que es amor y después exhausto descansaré entre tus brazos y me mostrarás esa sonrisa que es tan sólo mía.

Porque mañana me convertiré en el peor de los hipócritas, le sonreiré a Sakura y le desearé la mayor felicidad del mundo mientras mi alma se queda por dentro. Porque la envidio ya que dentro de unas pocas horas le podrá gritar a loa cuatro vientos que le perteneces.

No puedo reclamarte nada, no estaba en el plan compartirte pero seré paciente porque te amo y porque sé que más pronto de lo que te imaginas te sentirás como yo, VACÍO por no estar al lado de la persona que amas. Y cuando lo aceptes no será tarde porque para ese momento yo estaré listo para asignarte la misión más importante de tu vida, tú misión será amarme y la mía será hacerte feliz incluso hasta después de la muerte porque ni el mismo diablo será capaz de separarnos.

Mañana vestiré mi mejor traje y te regalaré mi mejor sonrisa porque la certeza de que falta poco tiempo para que podamos estar juntos me mantendrá tranquilo. Porque sé que a mí no me importará lastimar a Sakura por culpa de estos sentimientos, y a ti jamás te ha importado no herir a Hinata, estaremos juntos a cualquier precio porque después de todo el amor es EGOÍSTA, nosotros somos unos egoístas.

¿y? no me crucifiquen soy muy joven para morir y tengo un resto de kosasx hacer XD

Bueno espero sus comentarios y grax x leer.

Bye

Akari chan ^///^


End file.
